Possessed
by Blossom cat
Summary: An illusion mage played a trick on Lucy and managed to cast a spell that lasts about a week. Too bad the joke was on Natsu as well.


**I've been having trouble with some writers block, but I came up with this idea quick. It's a bit in the cliche side, but I still think they're cute.**

 **Disclaimer- I do not own Fairy Tails or the characters**

* * *

No one saw it coming. Not even him. Team Natsu had taken a job to stop a low level dark guild, it was supposed to be easy. This low level guild had aces up their sleeve though, a group much like S-class was the group they were currently up against. They were just as strong and just as passionate about winning. Natsu had been too distracted with a member to see what was going on behind him.

"Open, gate of the Lion: Leo!" There was a sudden puff of white smoke and the man himself appeared out of nowhere. Loke had an at ease smile plastered on his face and he decided to flirt with the women Lucy was up against. "Oh c'mon, Loke! Take her down!" Loke then suddenly stopped his flirting with the dark mage and smirked.

"Anything for my master. Regulas impact!" The blast sent back the women Lucy was fighting, but the women wasn't so easily out down. Lucy grabbed the whip her hip and stood next to Loke to fight along side him. Lucy latched her whip onto the woman's wrist and yelled at loke to hit her. Loke had done so and had effectively knocked out the women.

"Kinda feel bad. Didn't let her get even one hit in." Lucy chuckled sheepishly. That's when she felt a dark aura from behind her. She sent Loke back, knowing he'd be in danger if he stayed any longer. She spun her body around to see the same woman from before, except she was a man?

"My sister is weak, but I'm far from her." His magic power exploded, leaving her speechless. He chanted few words before sending a blast her way. She anticipated for the pain to come but nothing had appeared. All she felt was drowsy.

That's when the world went black.

...

"She's waking up!" Natsu hollered to the rest of the guild. Lucy had been out for half a day after defeating the dark guild. After she was knocked out, the rest today team Natsu found out that the mage that knocked her out was an illusion type mage, one that could hypnotize. He had created an illusion that he was incredibly powerful which sent Lucy into shock and making her freeze in fear. Then he managed to hypnotize the blonde too, which is why she was out for twelve hours, the spell needed time to take full effect.

"Hnn, where the hell am I? Oh yeah, guild hall." Lucy rubbed her temples as her growing head ache set in. She was happy to see everyone standing around her in worry, especially Natsu. She watched as Natsu placed his hand on her forehead and attempted to check her temperature. She felt her face heat up and she leaned into his touch. She felt her eyes widen. Why did she do that?

"Woah, your face is so red? Do ya have a fever?" She shook her head no but didn't bother to take her head away, but instead grabbed onto his vest and pulled him closer to her body. She hid her face in his chest. He went still. Was this part of of the spell? Everyone that stood around the bed, looked shocked at what the blonde was doing.

"This must be part of the spell..." Erza concluded.

"I think your right." Lucy said, though her voice was muffled. "I'm aware of what I'm doing, but my body isn't listening to my mind. I think it's just going to get worse from here unless Levy-chan can help." Lucy concluded. It's like this spell was preventing her mind and sense of reasoning to control her body, but instead has her heart control her body, much to her protest. This isn't the way she wanted Natsu to find out damnit!

"We'll see what levy can do to help. Are you okay to walk, Lucy." Gray asked. Lucy nodded and tried to stand but her body wouldn't let her move away from Natsu.

"Stupid body- move!" She groaned to herself in frustration. Her face couldn't possibly get redder. Natsu got up and Lucy's body immediately stood up with him. Natsu said nothing as he pryed her hands off his vest. Lucy could see his face was red with embarrassment, probably confused that she decided to cling on him like he was her life line. He made sure she could stand on her own before turning around.

"Let's go find levy so we-" He stopped short when he felt small hands on the back of his vest. Lucy squashed her body up against his back. She always felt comfort behind him, knowing that he would protect her from whatever was in front of.

"I'm sorry, my body is moving on it's own. It won't stop." By this time, everyone left the room except them. She heard Natsu chuckle slightly.

"Don't worry about it Luce, i know it's the spell messing with ya. Let's just get down stairs, do ya think your body will let go of my vest anytime soon." He teased her.

"Eh? Stop making fun of me! This is embarrassing as is!" He went to pat her shoulder with his hand, when her hands suddenly grabbed it. It surprised them both. Lucy's body slowly clasped her hand around his own so that she now was beside him and holding his hand. She will admit that she had always wanted to do this and now she has excuse to do so. Her head glanced up at the taller body and watched as he went pink. He put a hand over his face and looked away from her suddenly. Natsu was beginning to think she was doing this on purpose.

This spell was seriously going to be the death of him. "Let's g-go." He pulled on her hand and let her out of the infirmary and down the stairs to where everyone was gathering around the small solid script mage. The guild noticed the two mage's making their way over and unfortunately noticed their intertwined hands.

"Jeez flame brain, at a time like this. What great timing you have." Gray snorted. Natsu growled and attempted to throw a punch, but Lucy's hand was surprisingly strong as it held him back. He stumbled and almost fell on his ass, making the guild laugh at his antics.

"Ah ha!" Levy smiled.

"What is it, Levy-chan?" Lucy pushed through the crowd with her and Natsu still hand in hand. She hovered over levy's shoulders and attempted to read what levy was.

"Okay, Lu-chan. This spell is called 'heart over mind'. Usually our body is ruled by our mind, we make decisions with our body using our minds. This particular spell switches it up to where her body is ruled by he heart instead. Every action she takes is something she wants deeply in her heart." Levy finished smugly, happy she figured out the spell. "The spell will wear off in around a week or so. Luckily you took down the mage that casted the spell so you won't wait as long as you should have." Lucy groaned in embarrassment and wanted to run out of the guild and cry in her bathroom, but her heart had different ideas.

She ran to Natsu and dug her face into his chest. She felt him shake all of a sudden and looked up to see him trying to cover his mouth. "Oh go ahead, laugh it up." She grumbled. He then let all of his laughter out, getting the guild to laugh with him.

"S-So Luce, you really just want a hug? Why don't you just say so?" He boombed. That cry in the bathroom was sounding pretty good as of late, but all her body did was hug his body closer to hers, making him laugh louder.

...

Natsu could get used to this honestly. It was a full week of bliss, him not being kicked at when he invaded her home was definitely a plus. Every time he barged in, she yelled, but her actions contradicted her words. She would yell and scream for him to get out of her bed, but scooted her body close to his as if she wanted to cuddle with him. He thought it was incredibly cute this is what she had always wanted to do with him. She was never really mad at him then. He decided to leave her be for a while and head to the guild. He grabbed a plate of food from Mira and sat down at a table.

Lucy then slammed opened the door and ran to him. He raised an eyebrow and watched as she crawled next to him and hugged his side. He chuckled when she pouted at what she did and he pat her head affectionately. He went back to eating, finally had gotten used to her clinginess. They say in comfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Salamander! I'm back and ready to beat the shit outta ya!" Gajeel had kicked the guild doors open and punched Natsu in the face by contorting his arm into an iron club. Growling, Natsu wanted to stand up and fight but he couldn't get Lucy to let go.

"C'mon Luce, I wanna fight!" He tried to pry her arms off him. Usually he wouldn't mind her arms wrapped around him but he needed to teach that metal head a lesson.

"Don't you think I'm trying. I don't even want to latch onto you in the first place but here I am!" She screamed. Natsu rolled his eyes at the obvious lie. If she hadn't wanted to hold on to him, she wouldn't be hugging him. Gajeel stocked over to punch Natsu in the face again, before finding out why he wasn't fighting back. Lucy was clinging on to him and she wouldn't let go. He cackled which embarrassed both mages. "Shut up gajeel!" Lucy groaned. Suddenly she stood up away from Natsu and punched Gajeel in the jaw. Shcoked by what she did, gajeel fell to the ground.

"Luce...in your heart...you wanted to beat up Gajeel! Ha!" Natsu got up and grinned at Lucy, making her heart start to beat faster. Her body started to move on her own again and she wrapped her arms around his neck, standing on her toes to do so. Natsu was confused. He heard that her heartbeat sped up, but he didn't think one little smile towards her would effect her like this.

"You guys are gross." Gajeel scoffed and stood up. Wiping the small amount of blood that was gathered in the corner of his lip off, he glared at lucy. "I'm going to get you back for this bunny girl." He grunted and stomped away. Lucy blinked and she suddenly let go of Natsu. She looked confused by what happened.

"It's been a full week. It's over..." She smiled and felt herself move accordingly again. By her mind this time. It was certainly refreshing. She then remembered what she had happened and the knowledge Natsu knew about Lucy. She sighed in embarrassment and glared at Natsu.

"You are not to speak about this again, got it. I'm already way passed embarrassed and I want to keep what little dignity I have left!" She gripped his ear tightly and yelled. She knew it was the best way to get him to listen. She didn't notice the smug smirk playing on his lips.

"You act so angry towards me, but I bet you just want a hug." Lucy froze and turned red at his words.

"I do not!" She preached as she hit him over the head.

* * *

 **I don't know, not my best work but I really wanted to play with this idea. Maybe I'll redo this story some day and edit it to make it better. Anyway, hope it didn't suck too much (I can't handle writer's block well.)**


End file.
